


Miss Quill lets the cat out of the bag

by FlatJeremy2



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Difficult Decisions, Family, Help, M/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlatJeremy2/pseuds/FlatJeremy2
Summary: Matteusz sits down with Miss Quill. He knows being a single working mom is a hard life and wants to offer help. Miss Quill doesn't take his offer too well. In the end, Matteusz ends up agreeing to more than he bargained for.





	

The clock ticked nine. Instead of a mug of coffee being placed, Matteusz himself sat on the coffee table and took her book away.

“I am not up for company tonight.” Ms. Quill threatened him.

Matteusz just stared at her with compassionate eyes. “That is when we sometimes need company the most.”

“Piss off.”

“That was very English.” He smiled.

“Oh I speak English very well, and sarcasm and profanity. Which would you like me to use?”

“This is about you being pregnant.”

“You knew.”

“It is hard to not.” He pointed to her bump. “I spoke to Charlie…”

“Oh, had a conversation about it did you.”

“I do not know if there is another involved, or wants to be. But raising a child alone and working is very hard. We would like to help.” Matteusz leaned to her. “We can help with feedings, get up in the night so you can sleep.”

“You think I can’t handle this. I am its mother, not you!” She was annoyed now.

“You are the mother, but we are your family. You are in charge, but if we can help, we would like to.”

“Family. What kind of family are we?” She scoffed.

“A former warrior slave, a prince of a dead world, and an outcast. We are a bad comedy, or a good one. But all we have is each other. Your baby could do worse.”

She looked into his eyes. The whole conversation was ridiculous. Charlie hadn’t told him. Maybe he didn’t know. She looked at him in earnest. “For Quill, the birth of a child means the death of the mother.”

Matteusz looked shocked. “Does the child?”

“No. We just don’t survive the process.”

“Could you not have a C-section?” She gave his words thought. Removing the child before birth had not occurred to her. “I don’t know.” She grabbed his shoulder tight and looked at him.

“Should I die, I want you to look after my child.” Tears formed in Matteusz’s eyes as he shook his head. She was prepared for this. She squeezed his shoulder till he stopped. “This is not easy for me,” she made her words quite clear. “There are no other Quill, you are a good person, and have strength. You are the only one here I can tolerate. Say you will do this.”

Matteusz looked at her. “I will, but there must be away.”

“Oh, I plan to fully investigate.” She replied. “But if I fail, I need to know my child will be safe.”

“I will.” He vowed.

“Good.” She straightened his shirt. “If you tell Charlie about this little conversation, I will rip your tongue from your screaming mouth. We clear.” She smiled, sinisterly.

“Yes.” He gave her back her book and sat in his chair, thinking.


End file.
